Dragoball TUT Take It To The Final Level
by crippydb
Summary: An AU Fic of a soon to be EXTREMELY LONG STORY


Intro Scene.... DBZ outer space and King Kai Music  
  
Intro....  
  
Familiar Namekian voice speaks...  
  
The Kais.... A provocutave topic. The very essence of our mortal souls our very... existence would not be if.... it weren't for them. The light the darkness the Supreme Kai's created all of this. Their only powers are of immortality, unless killed in battle and creation. What they create could easily destrtoy them. easily...... overpower. It's been well over 5 billion years since the gods created them selves form in the universe. They spawned upon the Universe every breathing creature and substance. The only types of lives they control are thoughs who are dead because of being murdered or destroyed in any unatural way. I Piccolo plan to use this to my advantage. I shall speak to The Supreme Kai about being revived and replacing my watch over the HFIL to be someone else's duty like... Pikon to keep order.  
  
Chapter 1: It's been 10 years since the destruction of the evil Shenlong's and my father's dissappaeranse, Gohan writes. I've been training and preparing for the day that a more powereful evil should come. Me, Pan, Videl, and my other 3 sons Sion, Sora, and Yamto have been in seclusion from the rest of humanity preparing for 5 years. For, without my dad there is tremendously higher chance of earth being annilated. I hope It's paying off. I think its time for me and my kids to meet the other saiyans.  
  
Gohans's log entry 5 (One entry per year) Jan 1st 3007 a.d.  
  
"Hey dad!, Sora said. I wanna show yoos sshomthing said 4 year old Sora. "What is it son"? Gohan replied. "I cans tromsfoom." "How?" Your'e only 4 yrs old. Hows is I's shooposested ta Knew. Then Sora let out an earth shattering scream.   
  
Wanna find out what happens next I'm posting tommorrow and by the way Merry Christmas. Dated December 25,2004 7:08 p.m P.S. (Sorry if its kinda short but the rest ofchapter 1 WILL get posted TOMORROW  
  
continuation of part 1   
  
Sora's jet black heair started moving restlessly in the air. Every emotion he ever felt in his life came to light at this present state the good and bad ran through his mind 100 times per second. He couldn't fully controll where new heights his strength were to take him. Suddenly as something brung his rise in powere to a stopping point just as abrubtly it started he had Gold not yellow hair which could be and exact match to Goku's while in S.S.J2 form. Sparks of energy moved freely around the physical and visible outer energy emerging from his body. The trees and stone pillared training grounds were brokin into many pieces. ~Dramatic high pitched piano music you hear when one of the Saiyans such as Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan are reaching their highest limit in power and tranformin~ Whoa!!!!!!!!! was Gohan's only thoughts and words. "My son,..... the youngest Super Saiyan EVER not only S.S but The level Beyond supersaiyan. I couldn't reach that until age 11!  
  
Hows I's doos that Sora said. Last time Itsh whashn't thash mooch shtrong.  
  
You mean to tell me you acan TRANSFORM! said a voice from the distance.  
  
Oh hi Sion. Sion walked on the cracked stone very casually. "I'm ten and I JUST reached S.S2!". Well I guess My newest sons are catching on more than you are because they have more ways of learning by observing our moves Gohan said to Sion. So every newest Saiyan born will most definitley get stronger earlier than previous Saiyans did until there practically BORN super Saiyan. "Hey what's all the rachet came Videl,Pan, and Yamto's voice once they opened the hand built large house's door. Videl because of age looked like Chichi did During her early years being Gohan's mother. Pan no longer wore a doo rag but wore a head ba and a bandanna that reached 4 ft long flowing in the wind. Yamto had hair like Veggito's because unwillingly he was always in an agressive speedy Kaio Ken Fist like state. Videl's aked where's that surge of power coming from!! Gohan have you reached a new she hesitated slightly finnally noticing Sora ....."power level?" SORA!!!!!!! HOW! What didja give him an overdose or Senzu beans er sumthing!! Pan asked startled by the evnt that was taking place. Sora was still staring and smiling quite stupidly at everyone stil at his highest limits. Gohan then broke the silence and stated "I think its time you start meeting the rest of the family. (Gohan home schooled all of his children being a scholar and all and also trained them in the forest or the Gravity room Bulma designed for him before he settled down in his home) "We haven't had contact with them in what 5 years?" "I don't even know what day it is." "But It was a good idea being away from the city and such since its crowdy and noisy which I never liked as a kid anyway", Videl ended. Agreed by evryone? Gohan asked with a big smirk upon his hardened battle worn face. Aye said all of his kids and Videl. They were beeming with smiles on their faces. "I miss playing with Trunk's and Goten Sion said. "You'll get to meet Vegeta, Bulma, and the rest of them Pan added talking to Yamto and Sora. YAAAAAAAY! The 2 chibi son's (The son family their last name son). "Oh brother" Sion said.  
  
Well Tahts it until tommorrow . Chapter 2 : Return To Orange City 


End file.
